One Piece Legacy: Key Dungeon Part 6
Tack, was alone with one of his greater enemies, and he didn't like want to be in that room. He took the mask off, and Oak raised his hand. Oak, underneath his mask, was more tired then hurt. He could not win the fight, without his pop greens, so he didn't want to fight at all. He looked at Tack, and grabbed something from his pocket, before he took it out, he stared at Tack. "What I have, I'll give to you... If you answer some important questions." - Christie, grabbed a bandage, and put it on the women. She was angry looking, and snarled at Christie, but didn't kick her, thank The Lord. "Now, tell me this miss doctor... How should I prevent losing?" Christie gulped, and saw a few doctors step away from her. She had to answer this the best way she could. "You lost? Impossible! You must have been hit by a whale, and stabbed multiple times. Your too awesome to lose to anyone!" Bonnie, hearing that, gave a grin, and laughed. Her laughter echoed across the entire tower, and she violently patted Christie on the back. "Finally! An answer! I love that one. Someone who knows that I can be a mean women. Now tell it to me straight, when can I be healed soon?" Christie nodded, and Bonnie gave a laugh. She pointed at Christie, and the doctors looked at Christie, which caused her to walk away, slowly. "I like her! Take note, that I don't despise her... Yet." - Zozo, ducked, and an entire table went over his head. "CAN A HURT MAN DO THAT?!" "NO MR. RALPH! ONLY A WELL RESTED AND HEALED MAN CAN DO THAT... and a psycho." - Fea, checked Shoto's vitals, and he seemed fine. Shoto, kicked his feet up, and rested them on a pillow. "You know, you look rather pretty. Put you in a nurse suit, and I'm sure no man alive can keep their hands off you." Fea liked to take his hands, and dip them in acid. "Well, I became a doctor sir, and I don't see how that changes anything." "Of course it does, nurses wear skirts." "I'm sure they don't." "Of course they do." He checks under his bed, and pulls out a play boy, and throws it to Fea. Fea, opens it, and immediately drops it, blushing. Shoto, grinning, held out his hands. "Warm tea?" "I'll get you some." Fea walked to the counter, grabbed a ketchup bag, and put it in the tea, and spit in it. She mixed up the tea with crackers, dust, and a piece of jam. She looked at it, saw a bunch of strange colors, and handed it to him, smiling. He downed the entire thing in one drink, and felt his throat. He looked at Fea, confused. "You taste anything funny?" "Oh, I bet your not used to unnatural tea." - Tack, still standing, and looking at Oak, cracked his knuckles. He was ready to fight, in case that's what Oak wanted. Oak, still looking at him, took off his mask, and set it down, and he looked pained. Looking back at Tack, he asked a question. "Why do you fight?" Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Key Dungeon Arc